Confessions
by imaginess
Summary: Kurt and Puck get together after grad, and two years later Kurt comes home with some news.  Warning: This fic inclides subjects such as Mpreg and slash, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

They had graduated. Finally they were able to go into the world and do what they wanted to. Mercedes and Rachel had both headed off to NYC, Britney and Santana went traveling; Finn, Quinn, Mike, and Matt attended University, Tina and Artie started an Arts Charity for Handicapped Children, and Puck and Kurt stayed in Ohio for a while. Kurt wanted to help his dad out for a year and then head off to become a clothing designer. Puck stayed to collect his pool-cleaning money, and then get the hell out of there. One day, three months after grad, the two men met in the Lima mall.

"Hey, Kurt!" Puck called, waving at him from down the hall, Kurt looked around, surprised, before waving back. Puck made his way over to him. "What ya been up to, Hummel?" he asked, leaning against the rack of clothes that Kurt was looking through.

"I've been helping my dad out in the garage. You?" Kurt said, continuing to look through the clothes beside Puck.

"I'm earning some cash with my business."

"Pool cleaning?" Kurt asked with a laugh.

"Yep, that's the one." Puck said with a smirk as Kurt seemed to find his job amusing. Kurt picked out a white jacket and slung it over his arm to take with him.

"So do you have your own place?" Kurt asked, assuming that Puck was planning on remaining in Lima.

"No, I'm still living with my ma. At least until I can get enough cash to high-tail it outta here." Kurt raised his eyebrows, pleasantly surprised that Puck wasn't planning on being a 'Lima Looser' for the rest of his life.

"You know, Puckerman, I believe this is the longest conversation we have had without you bringing up my sexuality, or me commenting on your...taste in clothes." Kurt said, looking Puck over and wincing.

"Well, that was in high school." He said, before being cut off by the ringing of his cell. He grabbed it and flipped it open. "Hello?...Yes...Just wait a minute." He put his hand over the phone and looked to Kurt, "Here man. Call me so we can catch up on things." He handed Kurt a business card, and went back to the phone.

Everything had snowballed from there. Kurt went to dinner with Puck, Puck confessed that he had always had somewhat of a crush on Kurt and that he was bisexual. They started seeing each other more often and soon made it official that they were dating. They both decided to move to the city where Puck studied law, and Kurt studied clothing design. They got an apartment and were managing quite well. That is, until Kurt went to one of his check-ups at the hospital and everything changed. He came home that night and met Puck at the dinner table. Puck knew something was wrong, and Kurt didn't feel like lying.

"I'm pregnant." Kurt said, standing in the doorway awkwardly with his arms wrapped around himself.

"What?" Puck sat up straight, looking concerned. Kurt had told Puck right when they started dating that he could bare children, but they had agreed that they would wait for a few years before they even thought about it. "Is it mine?" Puck asked, and felt bad when Kurt looked hurt.

"Of course it's yours. Who else's would it be?" Kurt snapped, tears in his eyes.

"But we...used protection and you took pills. How did-"

"I skipped my appointment to get more medication when I had that exam due the next day, and I didn't have it finished. That was after...the time on a Friday, after we went out for dinner..." Kurt confessed.

"Oh, shit! I'm so sorry Kurt I should have known-"

"Don't be sorry." Kurt said in a quiet and small voice. Puck could see tears start trailing down Kurt's cheeks and Kurt wiped them away with his sleeve.

Puck stepped up from the table and quickly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Kurt's small frame shook with sobs as he cried into Puck's chest. "Kurt, you can't be very far along. Is it too late to...?"

"You want me to get and abortion?" Kurt pulled away from him, the look on his tear-streaked face was concerned and hurt.

"No babe, if you want to keep it...then I swear I will be the best father I can be...as long as you want to go through with it." Puck clarified, feeling bad for suggesting it.

"I'm sorry, I could never...I want to keep it." Puck smiled, and pulled Kurt into his arms again, this time he brought his head down, and kissed Kurt lightly on the lips. His hand travelled down, and rested on Kurt's flat stomach. When Kurt pulled away from him he smiled, Kurt returned the smile and wiped away the tears. Puck led Kurt into the living room and sat down, pulling Kurt onto his lap. They sat there for what seemed like hours, deep in thought, until Puck broke the silence.

"I got a call from Rachel today." Kurt looked up, surprised.

"As in Rachel the diva 'who can sing but makes you want to light yourself on fire?" Kurt asked, and Puck chuckled.

"The very same. She is organizing a Glee Club reunion for next Monday. She wants us all to go to Lima and discuss what we have accomplished over the past two years...or something." Kurt nodded in understanding and smiled.

"That sounds great! Wait, does she know we're together?" Puck asked. They hadn't been in contact with any New Directions members since they started going out, except for Mercedes and Finn.

"Yeah, she said she talked to Mercedes. I was thinking we could tell everyone about us. And maybe tell them the new news as well." Puck said, uncertain if Kurt would agree.

"What if something goes wrong, and we get everyone excited over nothing?" Kurt asked, biting his lip.

"Do you think something will go wrong?" Puck asked.

"Well, no, the doctors say there are no signs of complications, and it seems to be healthy." Kurt said, looking extremely nervous.

"What about a sonogram?" Puck asked, wanting to find a way to calm Kurt down.

"I have one scheduled for two weeks from now. Until then I have to take some pills and not drink alcohol and stuff..."

"So then I can tell Rachel that we'll be in Lima for the reunion? And we can make the decision to tell people or not when we get there, alright?" Kurt nodded and got off of Puck's lap. Puck stood too, and grabbed the phone off of its stand. He dialed Rachel's number, leaving a message when she didn't pick up. Once he set it back down he turned back to Kurt, who was watching him, still looking a bit nervous.

Puck pulled him in for another quick kiss and gave him a comforting smile. "I love you, Kurt. This whole thing is a bit..shocking, but I'm sure it will all work out."

"Thank you so much, Noah." Kurt said with a smile. "For being the best boyfriend ever."

"I try, babe." Puck said jokingly, lightening the mood. "Come, let's go to bed." He said, pulling Kurt into their room, and shutting the door.

**Yay! There you go, people! I just re-wrote this because it was a grammer and spelling fail! Yay! If this is your first time reading this, or you are re-reading this, I would appreciate some reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, people. Here 'tis.

The next week they arrived at Kurt's old house. Puck lugged their suitcases inside where Burt greeted them in the hall. After Puck deposited the suitcases in Kurt's old room, he joined the two Hummel men in the living room.

"So, what is new with you guys? Is school okay?" Burt asked, leaning back in his armchair.

"School's great. I'm top of my class, so far." Kurt said, trying to look relaxed, but his clenched fists and stiff posture gave him away.

"Is everything alright, Kurt? You look kind of nervous or something." Burt said, frowning slightly. Kurt looked up at Puck beside him and gave a slight nod before turning back to his father.

"Dad, we have something to tell you." Burt waited, and after the couple shared another brief look, he continued. "I'm pregnant."

Burt was stunned. Back when Kurt was in high school they had learned that Kurt had some sort of genetic abnormality…or something, and that he had the ability to have children. Burt knew his son very well, and he knew that this wasn't something he would joke about. Burt tried not to show it, but he didn't really trust the Puckerman kid very much, so he was concerned that Kurt chose the wrong person to have a family with. Regardless, Burt knew that his acceptance meant a lot to Kurt, so he put on a smile.

"I…wow. H-how long have you known?" Burt stammered out. He was pretty sure that that was an acceptable reaction when you learned your son is pregnant.

"A week now, Sir." Puck said, wrapping his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"Congratulations." He said and stood to give Kurt a hug. "How far along are you?"

"Almost three months." Kurt said when his dad let go.

"Oh my God…Wait, are you keeping it? I'll understand if you don't." Kurt nodded, and hugged his father again, when he let go he could see that his father's eyes were sparkling with tears.

"I'm keeping it." Kurt said, finding himself close to tears too. Burt realized that suddenly he didn't have to force himself to be happy of this news; it really was a miracle.

"I'm going to have a grandchild. Oh, I wish your mother were here..."

"Me too." Kurt whispered, and then turned to look out the front window, to see Carole's car out front. Carole had gone to pick up Finn from the airport. Right on cue, they heard the door open.

"Burt! We're back!" Carole came in and stopped when she saw her husband with happy tears in his eyes. "What's going on?" She asked, as she hesitantly entered the living room. Finn entered shortly after and saw the strange scene before him.

"Hey dude what's up?" Finn asked as he gave Puck a manly hug.

"Umm…Kurt and I have something to tell you."

"You're getting married?" Carole asked, and Puck shook his head.

"Not yet." He looked to Kurt and then back to Carole, "What we have to tell you is that, you are going to be a grandmother!" Puck said to Carole, and she gasped.

"What? Are you adopting, or..." Carole knew of Kurt's abilities since she was with Burt when they found out, but she didn't know if Kurt would really want to have children.

"I'm pregnant." Kurt said for the second time that day. Carole gasped and hugged him tightly. Finn stood there, gaping, then eventually smiled and said his congratulations to Puck.

They talked for a long while about their futures. Finn told them he was thinking of becoming an engineer, and Puck talked a bit about law school. No matter what, though, the conversation always trailed back to the baby. Eventually, they got tired and headed off to bed. Puck was sleeping in the basement/bedroom with Kurt, and Finn would sleep in his old room upstairs.

They got changed and climbed into bed in silence. Kurt curled up beside Puck, and played with his hair that had grown out and needed to be cut. Puck, turned and looked at Kurt. "What do you want it to be?" He asked, bringing his hand up to stroke Kurt's cheek.

"I don't really know...I haven't thought about that." He paused and leaned in to plant a soft kiss on Puck's lips. Puck kissed him back before pulling away and admiring the blush that spread across Kurt's cheeks. Puck smiled, he loved how Kurt looked: his hair messed, his cheeks slightly flushed. "I'm glad they took the news so well."

"What did you expect, babe? They are your family." Kurt sighed and curled up on Puck's bare chest.

"I was worried he would be upset." They lay in silence for a while, Kurt listening to Puck's heartbeat underneath him. Puck stroked Kurt's hair gently, until he heard Kurt breathing deep, and knew he was asleep. He waited for a while longer and then gently shifted so that he could look down at Kurt. He was so small, and so pale he basically glowed in the moonlight coming in from the window. Kurt was wearing a light shirt, and black pajama bottoms. Puck gently placed his hand on Kurt's stomach, where their child was growing.

He smiled at his sleeping boyfriend, and relaxed against the bed. He put his arms protectively around Kurt and fell asleep holding the man he loved.

**Yay! The second chapter has been proof-read and re-written! I feel like I am writing it over for the first time, and I would love some reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

When Kurt awoke, he was still cradled to Puck's chest. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. It was still dark in the room, but he could see the light shining under the curtain on the basement window. He checked the digital clock on the bedside table to see that it was already ten thirty. He turned back only to find his lover already waking up. "Kurt? What time is it?" He asked, yawning.

"Ten thirty." Kurt whispered, snuggling closer to him.

Puck sat up slowly and wrapped his arms around Kurt. "How was your sleep?" He asked, kissing him lightly.

After they broke off Kurt smiled, "It was very good; you make a comfy pillow." Puck smiled too and got up off the bed. He walked over to his suitcase and grabbed some clean clothes.

"I'm having a shower, 'kay?" Kurt nodded, and Puck headed for the bathroom. When he got back, Kurt was still sitting on the bed. He had his shirt pulled up, and was looking down at his stomach, and scowling. "What's wrong?" Puck asked, stopping were he stood and biting his lip nervously, he hoped that Kurt wasn't having second thoughts and regretting anything.

"Do I look fat?"

Puck let out a sigh, and then laughed. "Kurt, you look beautiful, and you're pregnant! You're going to have to get used to being larger than normal." Kurt pulled his shirt down and got up to stand in front of the full-length mirror.

"I don't look that big do I?" He asked, turning to the side.

"Babe, you look quite the opposite; you should start eating more."

"Boys!" Came a call from upstairs, "Breakfast is ready."

They both headed upstairs and were greeted with a big breakfast of eggs, bacon, and hash browns. They took their spots at the table and started eating. A while later, a very sleepy Finn arrived, he looked awful with hair standing up all over the place. "Something wrong man?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, I had a horrible dream that Rachel jumped on me and started kissing me. Then, when I thought it couldn't get any worse, she started screaming for me to go get my umbrella and help Terance Witherman to rain on her parade…" He shuddered and sat down to eat.

After everyone had discussed the plans for the day, and Puck convinced Kurt to have a second helping of everything, despite Kurt's whining about calories. Puck shared that they were planning on telling everyone about the baby, but first they had to tell everyone about them being together. "I remember when you guys told me...I refused to believe it." Finn said around a mouth full of food.

"And yet, almost a year later, we are still together, and we're having a child. Still think we're joking?" Puck asked, and Finn shrugged.

They finished up breakfast and Kurt went downstairs and had a shower. Puck was pulled aside by Burt a while later. "Son, I am really happy for you guys and all but...I want to be sure that he is doing this with the right guy." Burt said. The night before it was the only thing on his mind.

"I understand that my high school reputation wouldn't make me seem the most trustworthy person." Puck admitted.

"So I want to be clear. Do you love my son?" Burt asked as he looked straight into the younger man's eyes.

"Yes, and the fact that he is having my child is..." Puck looked away, searching for the right word.

"Sorry if I sound rude, but, didn't you get that Fabrey girl pregnant?" Burt asked.

"Yes, and I really regret how it played out for Quinn. As for Beth…I-I was never allowed to hold her." Puck looked down, and Burt believed that his regret was genuine.

"Well, you'd better be there to hold my grandchild, because if you leave him now, it would crush him. And I would personally hunt you down." Burt's tone was light, but his threat was serious, and by the look on Puck's face, he knew it too.

Puck nodded. "I'll be here for him every step of the way," he promised.

"Then I couldn't be more happy for you and my son." Burt said and hugged him somewhat awkwardly. "So what are your future plans?" He asked walking with him into the living room.

"Well, I was hoping to eventually move out of our apartment, after I am done school, and get us a house. Also, Sir, I plan on proposing to him after the kid is born...if that is okay with you." Burt again smiled.

"I am definitely okay with that, and it is nice to see that you are a gentleman enough to ask me."

They continued making small-talk about what the future would hold, until Kurt came upstairs. They decided to go to Puck's place, and, after quick goodbyes, headed out. They took Kurt's navigator, and drove to the Puckerman house. Puck phoned his mother on the way there to tell her that they were coming.

Puck pulled up in the driveway and turned to Kurt. "You ready?" Kurt nodded and gave him a nervous smile. They went into the house and were greeted by Mrs. Puckerman, and Puck's little sister, Sarah. They were led into the living room and sat down.

"So boys, what's new with you?" His mom asked.

"Well, we do have some big news." Puck said.

"What is it?" Sarah asked eagerly. She was around twelve years old, but she still acted like a child sometimes.

"Well Sarah, you are going to be an aunt, and mom, you're going be a grandmother." Sarah gasped, and grinned, although Kurt could still tell that she was confused.

"I'm pregnant." Kurt clarified. Puck's sister leaped up and hugged Puck and Kurt.

"But…You're a guy, right?" She asked, frowning slightly.

"Yes…it's kind of complicated. I am a guy but I can have children." He said, trying to make it simple for her.

"Cool!" Sarah said, grinning again. "Is it a boy, or a girl?" She asked excitedly.

"We don't know yet." Puck admitted, turing to his mom to see her reaction. She looked happy, although she seemed distracted. "Ma, is there something on your mind?" She nodded and excused them both, leaving Kurt to talk with Sarah. Puck mouthed an 'I'm sorry' over his shoulder.

His mom dragged him into the hallway, "Noah, now I am happy for you and your boyfriend, but you should tell him about...the others."

"What do you mean?" He asked, his smile faltering.

"Noah, I am not stupid. I know that you enjoy...different people every now and then. But now that you are having a family, that has got to stop. If it doesn't, I will inform the poor boy of your unfaithfulness."

"Ma! You know I do not do that anymore." He said, slightly angry as well as embarrassed.

"Oh, really? Then why did that slutty ex-cheerleader from your glee club come here, wearing basically her underwear and ask to see you yesterday?"

"Who? Santana? Ma, she went to England or somewhere with her friend, and I haven't seen her since grad." He was upset that Santana had come by. Did she expect that they would just make out and goof off now that they both were in town? The old Puck would have, but that was before he had gotten together with Kurt.

"Oh yeah? What about the older ladies? Yes, I heard about that too." She said, looking mad, and determined.

"I am with Kurt, mom. I wouldn't cheat on him, especially not now!" He said angrily, just as Kurt came into the hall.

Kurt hesitated for a moment, looking confused. "Umm..we have to go get ready; we're supposed to meet everyone at 3." Puck nodded, and his mom gave him a pointed look before smiling.

"Well, have a good time boys, don't forget to call me!" She said, as she ushered them to the door.

"Definitely." Kurt said, smiling.

They got back into the car, and drove back to Kurt's house in silence for a while. "Noah?"

"Yeah?" Puck said, knowing exactly what Kurt was going to ask.

"What did she want to talk to you about?" Kurt asked.

Puck sighed. "She thought I was cheating on you."

"What? Why?" Kurt asked, shocked.

"You remember in high school...with the cougars and the cheerleaders?"

"Like anyone could forget the Quinn incident." He said moodily. That reminded him, they were going to have to talk to Quinn...

"Yeah, well, anyway, my mom said that Santana stopped by...wanted to pick up where we left off." Kurt snorted.

"After two years? Wow, never would have seen that coming. So your mom thought you were still being a player, and cheating on your pregnant boyfriend?" He asked, and Puck nodded. "But you're not, right?" Puck frowned and pulled over, turning to Kurt.

"You think I am?" He asked, hurt Kurt would even think that for a second.

"Well, no. I mean I hoped you weren't, and I know you have changed since then, but you know what they say, Once a-" Kurt was cut off by a pair of lips crushing against his. He jumped in surprise, before sighing into the kiss and kissing him back. He slung his arms around Puck's neck as Puck undid his seatbelt, and grasped Kurt's hips, bringing their bodies closer in the front seat. He broke off, and kissed his way down to Kurt's neck, where he sucked, and licked. Kurt let out a surprised gasp and tilted his head to the side. Just when Puck began trailing back up again, there came an angry knock on the window, both boys looked up in surprise.

"What do you boys think you're doing?" It was an old man, with a hideous orange jacket on, standing by their car, with a scowl on his face.

"Umm..." Kurt blushed in embarrassment, and sat up straight as he fixed his hair. Puck sat back in the driver's seat and smiled.

"Making out; what does it look like?" It was times like that when Kurt was glad for Puck's care-free attitude. The old man looked so surprised at the answer that he took a step back from the car.

"Well get a room!" He yelled, and marched away. Puck started the car, and pulled out, before they both broke out in a fit of laughter.

"Did you see his face?" Puck gasped out between giggles.

"Stupid old geezer, he should get a life!"

They quieted down and after a brief moment of silence, Puck turned serious again. "Kurt, I would never cheat on you."

"I know...we're going to be late!" Kurt squealed, looking at the time.

**There you have it. I hope you appreciate the effort I put into this and drop a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, thanks for the reviews as usual. To those who did not review, I only have one question "Why not?"**

**Here you go, the glee reunion!**

"Do you need to change, you already look beautiful." Kurt rolled his eyes and smacked him on the arm.

"You're such a suck-up! And yes, I need to change, I have to prove to them that I am still extremely fashionable."

"But, they were with you in high school, they know how...fabulous your outfits are. And if Finn gets there first, he may tell everyone." Puck said, trying his best to pretend like he didn't have the alterior motive of not wanting to play 'do I look better in this, or this?'"

"Don't worry, I have him sworn to secrecy, now hurry up!" Puck pulled into the driveway, and they both hopped out. Kurt ran to the basement, promissing to be quick, and Puck hung back. He fixed his hair as best he could in the hallway mirror, and waited untill finally Kurt came up, wearing a form-fitting, blue and black outfit, that showed his small, yet visable, baby bump, as well as a pair of large sunglasses, and a matching hat.

Puck smiled, and led Kurt out to the car, they got back in and headed to the William Mickenly. When they got there, Puck got out and opened the door for Kurt, he smiled, "How very chivalrous of you." They walked towards the building and were almost at the door when Kurt stopped.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked reaching out for him, immeadietly concerned.

Kurt smiled, "I was thinking about when you used to throw me in the dumpster..." he said gesturing to the side of the parking lot.

Puck smiled sadly, "I'm sorry 'bout that, about all the things I did to you."

"Well, let's just say that you owe me a few sweaters." Kurt said, before strutting off towards the school. When they got inside, they headed towards the choir room, when they got there they saw Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn, Finn, Mike, Matt, Britney, and Santana already there. They were all standing in groups, talking and laughing, no one seemed to notice their arrival, so they just stood there.

"Hey guys!" came in behind them, everyone looked up from their conversations and the girls ran and gave their teacher a hug.

"Oh, Puck, Kurt, you're here!" Mercedes, and Quinn hugged Kurt, and pulled him away from Puck to talk. Puck was left standing there, aware of Santana's eyeing him, he quickly went over and caught up on the lives of Mike and Matt. He tensed when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Hey Puck, I came by your house, you weren't home." She said, putting her hand on her hip.

"Yeah, well, you see, I was-"

"Stop stammering Puckerman. Let's catch up." She dragged him into the far corner and sat him down. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Umm...Law school and stuff." He said, looking over pleadingly at Kurt, who was too busy smiling and laughed with his girlfriends to notice him.

"Get to know any cute colledge girls?" She asked.

"Umm, well yeah, well, no, I am not with them-" He kept looking around for someone to save him.

"You're single? Great, so am I!" She said, putting her hand on his knee.

"No, I'm n- Oh, Tina and Artie are here!" Everyone-including Santana-got up and greeted them, much to Puck's releif, and they told everyone how wonderful their charity was going. Everyone continued visiting for a bit, before Rachel got up and got everyone's attention.

"Hello fellow ex-glee-clubbers, thank you for comming, I personally wouldn't miss this for anything. I know a lot of things have happened since we took Nationals as a team, and, though you already have spoken quite a bit, I think we should go around and each state one exciting thing that has happened to us." evryone agreed and sat in a circle. Puck sat beside Kurt and they shared a look, they knew this was the time to share the news with everyone. "Mr. Schue, would you please start."

"Thanks Rachel. Wow, it is great seeing you all, I know it has only been two years, but it feels like so much longer." He smiled and looked around, "Well, I guess that one important thing is that I am getting married, to Emma, I mean, Ms. Pillsbery as you guys knew her."

Everyone smiled and congradulated him, and then Matt was up, "Umm...I have a girlfriend, and I am taking classes to become a phsiciatrist." Everyone still couldn't really register that he talked, but smiled and nodded anyway.

"Tina and I started a charity for handicapped children." Artie said, smiling at his girlfriend.

"Our charity put on a big show, and we earned 5000 dollars." Everyone cheered.

"I am on broadway, and I am fulfilling me dream in becomming a star!" Everyone smiled, then discreetely rolled their eyes.

"I am in law school, and dating Kurt Hummel." Everyone was shocked, even Mr. Schuester. Mercedes smiled and gave Kurt a thumbs-up.

"You're gay?" Santana asked, shocked, and somewhat angry.

"Umm..bi, actually." He said, not knowing why he felt the need to clarify that.

"How long have you been an item?" Tina asked.

"Since just out of high school." Kurt said. Everyone started talking at once, trying to get some facts.

"Okay guys, let's calm down. Kurt your turn." Rachel sat down and so did the rest of them.

"I know you all think that that is pretty big news, and I am sorry that I haven't had the chance to tell most of you, but there is something else." He took a breath, "I'm pregnant." Puck squeezed his hand, and shot him a smile.

"You're pregnant? Damn, white boy, why didn't you tell me?" Mercedes was extatic, she got up and hugged him.

"Sorry 'Cedes. I just found out a week ago."

"How far along are you?" She asked, after realesing him.

"Almost three months." He said, looking down at his stomach.

"Oh my lord! Why didn't I see it before? You're already showing!"

All the others were congradulating Puck, and asking him questions. There were barely any people who had dry eyes. But there still was a few. Quinn, and Santana glared at Puck, Finn sat back and smiled, and Britney just looked confused. After Rachel calmed everyone down, Britney spoke up. "So...Kurt's a girl?" Everyone chuckled, and Puck leaned in to whisper in Kurt's ear.

"Not the last time I checked." Kurt blushed, and smiled at Puck's weird sense of humor.

Eveyone finished saying telling about their lives, and Rachel shared her other idea. "Okay guys. I was thinking we could head somewhere more social, because I have run out of things to do here, so I was thinking that we could go to the bar, since we are legal now." They all agreed, and they all headed to their cars, all of them gossiping about the stuff they learned that night. When they arrived at the town bar, Puck took Kurt aside, to remind him not to have anything to drink.

"I won't drink eather, and try to stick close to me." Puck knew it wasn't necessary to tell Kurt that, because bar fights were legendary in Lima, people had even been killed. When they went in, the place was more packed than usual, people were in for some event or another. They were pulled by Mercedes to a table. They sat down and Kurt held onto Puck's hand rather tightly. "Something wrong?" Puck asked.

"No..." Kurt lied, he didn't like the way the man at the table across was staring at him, but he looked away, and pretended to ignore him.

Rachel ran up to their table a second later, "Hey guys! It's open mike tonight! Let's perform, for old times sake?" Kurt nodded. He stood, and made his way to the front of the room. he felt someone grab him very inapproprietly, and turned to see the man smiling. Kurt's eyes went wide, and he staightened, he refused to let some creepy guy in the bar get to him. They got up on the stage, and performed some songs. They did Don't stop Believing, and Push It, just to bring back memories, then did a few new songs by Lady Gaga, and a few ones from broadway that Rachel performed. Mercedes and Quinn performed solos.

They sat through more performances, and everyone got more drinks, it became very clear that Puck and Kurt would have to drive them all home. Kurt excused himself to go to the washroom, and as he was washing his hands, he saw the man from earlier in the mirror. He spun around, but instead of running like he had planned, he found himself backed against the sink, with a man's alchohol-flavored lips pressed against his. He struggled to push the man off of him, but the man weighed more than two times Kurt's weight. The man's hands trailed down Kurt's body, ignoring the frantic struggling, and landed on his belt, Kurt struggled, and managed to get his mouth free.

"Noah! Somebody! Help!" The man slapped him across the face to shut him up, but at that moment, Puck burst through the door. He saw the man hit Kurt and punched the man hard in the face. The man fell away from his boyfriend, long enough for Puck to pull him up, and lead him out of the bathroom as fast as possible. Once they got outside, away from the noise, Puck sat Kurt down on the bench and cupped his cheek in his hand. Kurt was upset, tears already streaming down his face.

"You okay?" He knelt infront of Kurt and tried to get him to look at him.

Kurt nodded. "I thought he was going to..." He broke off and sobbed.

"Shh..It's okay, what exactly did he do to you? He hadn't done anything before I came in?"

Kurt shook his head, and wiped away the tears. "He just kissed me, he tried to do more, but I called out, and you came."

"Okay, I'll go and get the others, it is time to go already, anyway." Puck stood, but Kurt stopped him, and latched onto his arm.

Once they rounded up all their drunk friends, Kurt decided to drive the girls home, and Puck would drive the boys home. The girls all were all tired, and had basically passed out. The only coherent one was Quinn, who stared at him until he finally spoke up. "What is it Quinn?"

"You guys planning on having a kid?" Kurt didn't think it was any of her buisness, but she kinda had a right to know...kinda.

"No, we hadn't planned on it." He said, stopping at a red light.

"Let me guess, did he get you drunk?" He was surprised at her angry tone, but he meerly displaced it as she was tired, and not to mention drunk herself.

"No, he did not get me drunk." He looked away from her, wanting nothing more than to finish this conversation.

"Really? Than how did he manage to get into your pants?" Kurt frowned, and shot her a quick 'mind what you say' look.

"I'm sorry, but you don't know what you're dealing with. Puck doesn't care, he only keeps you around as a toy, he's probably ditched the guys and is having fun with some couger right now..." By the way Quinns speach was slurred, and the fact that she had just passed out, Kurt knew that she would have a hell of a hangover, and probably not remember anything that happened.

Once Kurt dropped off the girls at their homes, he met Puck at the house. They went down into the basement, and shut the door. They talked quietly for a bit, when Puck brought up the man in the bathroom, Kurt told him that he didn't want to talk about it. They shared a few kisses, and, like the night before, fell asleep in each other's arms.

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR. OKAY, I KNOW THE 'RANDOM CREEPY MAN IN THE BATHROOM' SCENE WAS...RANDOM...BUT I HAD TO HAVE SOME SORT OF ACTION GOING ON. I HAVE REALISED THAT I FORGOT TO THANK MY SISTER FOR PROOF-READING THIS JUNK. YOU'RE MY LITTLE FLOWER! **


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, peoples, Here is another one. This is not the end.

The next day, they drove home early, so Puck could make it to school for afternoon classes. Kurt stayed home, and worked on a few designes. He was nervouse, because that night, they had a sonogram scedueld, and it would be the first time they would be able to see their child. When Puck got home, Kurt confessed how nervous he was, and Puck confssed he was too.. They got in the car, and drove to the hospital. Kurt went in and filled out a few papers, and then Puck went in as they started the test.

"Hey Kurt, is this the father?" The doctor asked, obviously familiar with Kurt, she was a lady in her late thirties by the lookes of it, and she had a freindly face. He nodded. "Well, it's good to meet you..."

"Puck." He said, tapping his feet and fiddling anxiously.

She smiled at the nervous couple, and started. "Okay, this is going to be cold." The doctor warned, Kurt felt the cold gel-like-stuff on his skin, and jumped at the feel. Puck sat beside him, holding his hand tightly. "There you go." She said smiling at the image on the screne.

Both of the boys stared in awe at the image, Puck kissed Kurt's hand, never taring his eyes from the screne. "Can you tell what it is?" Kurt asked shyly.

"It's not an it, it's a them." Kurt gasped, and Puck looked shocked. "I was wondering why you were already showing in such an early stage, now we know why." She was smiling at the couple, as they both teared up.

"Twins?" Kurt asked, not able to believe it. She nodded. "And are they boys or girls? Are they healthy, or..."

"It's too early to tell the sex, but they seem to be comming along nicely, how old did you say you were?"

"Twenty."

"Okay, so there is not that much of a risk of anything going wrong. Have you been tested for any hereditary diseases, or cancers?"

"I already got tested for stuff." Kurt said.

"And you?" She asked, turning to Puck.

"Well, I'm Jewish." She looked confused.

"Umm...what do you mean?" She looked at Puck, as she whiped Kurt's stomach off.

"Well, when my old...friend was pregnant, she said that there was a disease that Jews passed on to their kids." The woman chuckled.

"Then they are mistaken, there are no Jewish diseases." Kurt laughed.

"Who told you that?" Kurt asked.

"Well, Rachel told Quinn...Oh." The mentally scolded himself for being so stupid.

"Okay, I'm going to go and talk with the doctors, feel free to wait in the waiting room."

She saw the couple who were both in awe, and she smiled and left.

Puck lent over and kissed Kurt on the cheek, "Twins...I can't believe it." Puck said, and Kurt nodded in agreement.

He placed his delicate hand on his stomach, and sighed, "Me neither." He said breathlessly, then laughed. "Mercedes is going to be pissed, though...she made a bet wether or not there is going to be a 'Little girl Kurt." Or a 'Little Puck' Running around."

Puck laughed too, and helped Kurt get up off the bed. "Who is she betting?"

"Finn thinks it's going to be a boy."

"Maybe they'll both be right." he pointed out. At that moment, the doctor came back.

"Okay, have a safe trip home, don't you guys forget to come back for another appointment, two weeks from now." They nodded, and left the office, when they were done in the hospital, they got back in the car, and drove home.

"Um, Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, after they are born...we really need a place, I mean our apartment is a bit too small..."

"Don't worry, babe. After they are born we can take a lone from the bank and buy a house, I'll get a full time job to pay it off."

"But what about law school?"

"I can take night classes, though I don't really think I want to become a lawyer any more."

"Why not?"

"It will take so long to finish school, and I couldn't leave you with the kids all night and day."

"Well, what are you thinking of taking?"

"I was thinking something along the lines of education..."

"Babe, what on earth would you teach? You barely attended classes in high school."

"Well, I was thinking maybe I could teach middle school, and something like an arts teacher, you know, PhisEd and Music, and stuff."

Kurt smiled and put his hand on Puck's knee. "Are you sure?"

Puck nodded, "I am not really cut out for this law buisness anyway."

Two weeks afterwords, they found out that the twins were a boy, and a girl. They were discussing names as they drove home.

They parked in the lot behind their apatment and got out, when they approached the entrance, they saw a man leaning against the door. Puck kept walking, and asked the man to move. The man laughed. "I am ashamed Noah." Puck looked at the man, really looked at him, and he took a step back. "recognize me?"

Kurt grabbed onto Puck's arm. He just stared at the man, the man swayed a bit, and he reaked of alchohol. "Father. What are you doing here?" Puck was still edging backwards, trying to put Kurt behind him.

"Well I was in the neighborhood, and I heard that you were living here...with him. You are Kurt, I presume?" He slurred, and Kurt nodded hesitantly, aware of how tense his boyfriend was. "So, Noah. Tell me, when did you become a queer?" Kurt flinched, and Puck glared at him. "No comment? I thought not...I came here so that I could help you Noah. Tell you that no son of mine is going to end up a weak little fag. You understand boy?"

Puck turned his head slightly to his boyfriend, "Get back to the car, call the cops." He hissed. After seeing him hesitate, he shot him a warning look. "Please Kurt." Kurt stepped away from Puck, and walked away.

Noah's father stepped swiftly in front of him, and grabbed him, Kurt gasped when the man pulled out a knife. "Let him go." Puck said, his voice wavering.

"You know what, son? I don't think I'll do that. You know I heard some other rumors, while in Lima. Some very disturbing rumors..." The man's eyes traveled down to Kurt's stomach. "It's true, isn't it? You really got this THING pregnant." He brought the knife from where it was poised at Kurt's neck, down to his stomach. "Maybe I should put you both out of your misery, huh? Cut the little thing out..." Kurt's eyes went wide with pure terror.

"DON'T!" Puck shouted, taking a step towards his father. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!"

His father only smiled. "Oh, Noah. Do you honestly think I'll listen to you? You are my son, Noah. You deserve better than this." He was glaring disgustedly at Kurt.

"Please father! I'll do anything, just don't hurt him..." His father paused, and looked confused.

His father looked confused as if he were trying to figure something out, "Okay, I'll make a deal with you. I need some cash, and beer. You can come and live with me, and never speak to him again, and I will let you're little bitch go." Puck nodded. His father smiled. "Come." He said, and dropped Kurt to the ground.

"I'm sorry Kurt..." Puck said before following his dad. They walked a few paced before Noah made his move. He quickly tackled his father, and tried to pull the knife out of his hand. His father punched him hard with his unoccupied hand, and when Puck was distracted slashed at him with the knife. It caught Puck on the cheek, and then across to his shoulder in one quick swipe. Puck cried out, but didn't let go of his father, he lashed out at him, hitting him square in the jaw with as much force as he could muster. His father let go of the knife, and clutched his jaw. Puck scooped the knife up, and got up. He ran over to Kurt, making sure he was okay, before going back to his dad, "Kurt, can you go call the cops?" He asked over his shoulder. Kurt nodded, and hurriedly ran to the car. In under ten minutes the ambulence and the police arrived.

The police officer helped load the man in the car, and then went over to where Puck was being bandaged up. The cut wasn't big enough that it needed stitches, so they just cleaned him up there. "And you must be Noah Puckerman." The officer said as soon as he was done being bandaged. Puck nodded. "And you are the man who phoned in, Kurt Hummel?" Kurt nodded as well. "Okay, do you boys mind coming down and answering a few questions?" They both came along, and during the whole ride, Puck was comforting Kurt. After what happened in the bar, and now this, Kurt was starting to get really freaked.

The boys were handed off to a different cop for answering questions. "Hey guys, so if you would please just answer my questions honestly, you will be out of here before you know it. Okay? First question: Do you know who attacked you?"

"Yes, it was my father." The officer wrote things down.

"and why would he attack you?"

"He was drunk, and mad because I am gay." The officer nodded understandingly.

"So what occured exactly? Can you describe it in detail for me?"

"Umm, well we were going into our apartment, and he was waiting. I recognized him. And tried to get Kurt to run to the car to call the police. He caught him, held a knife to him, and was pissed 'cause he saw that Kurt was pregnant, and he threatened to cut...to 'put us out of our misery' by cutting out the child..." Kurt clung to Puck's hand, tears in his eyes. "Then I made a deal with him to leave Kurt alone if I gave him my money, bought him beer, and stopped seeing Kurt. I pretended to go along with it, before I tackled him. He slashed me with the knife, I punched him, and then after I got away from him, I got Kurt to call the cops. And here we are." He took a minute to write down stuff, then looked back at the boys.

"Has you're father ever tried to hurt you, or Kurt in the past?"

"No, I haven't seen him for five years...When he came back home last time, he was drunk off his ass, but he didn't hurt us, he just made my ma hand over some cash, then he split."

"Okay boys, we're almost done. Does this sound right to you? 'Charged with attempted murder, phisical abuse, and verbal harassment."

"You can charge someone for verbal harrasment?" Kurt asked. The cop nodded.

"well, if that is it, then we are done here."

They stood and the cop gave them a ride home. When they got home, Kurt was silent for a while, and Puck knew they should talk. "Babe, what's wrong?" he asked, encircling Kurt with his arms.

Kurt looked down at his stomach, and then back at Puck. "When he said that he was going to...I was so scared, I couldn't bare it if he did. it made me realize how much I care for them."

"I know babe, me too." Puck smiled. "You know that your dad still doesn't know about the whole twins thing." Kurt smiled and got up to grab the phone, but Puck stopped him. "Kurt are you going to tell him about my father?"

"Why? You don't want him to know?"

Puck looked down. "I was thinking maybe he would be mad...that it wouldn't be safe to stay with me."

Kurt pulled his chin up, "He wouldn't say that, and even if he did I wouldn't care...Because even though I was scared of your father..I was more scared when I thought you were leaving."

"I wouldn't leave you Kurt, not for anything. No matter what happens Kurt, I will always love you." Puck knew he couldn't be sure of what would happen in the future, but he knew he would be with Kurt for as long as he wanted him.

END OF CHAPTER FIVE! HEY, GUYS, JUST SO YOU KNOW, I AM GOING ON A VACATION, AND WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR...ABOUT A WEEK. DO NOT FRET MY DARLINGS I WILL EVENTUALLY.  
I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT SO FAR! REVIEW. 


	6. Chapter 6

Six months later, Puck sat beside Kurt in the hospital room, holding his hand. Kurt was asleep, he had given birth to a boy and a girl. They had already decided on the names: Alexander-or Alex-and Emily. Emily had been born five minutes after Alex, and she was extremely small, as predicted. The doctors had taken her away immedietly, and Puck still didn't know if she was okay. Mr. Hummel had just left to get some coffee, and when he came back he was leading a very cheerful Mercedes. "Puckerman!" Mercedes came in and stood him up for a hug. Puck was shocked, but hugged her back. "How is Kurt?" Mercedes whispered.

"He is fine, just fell asleep."

"Have you heard anything about the twins?"

"The doctors said that Alexander is okay. And Emily...I don't know yet."

"But they won't let you see him?"

"They asked me if I wanted to. But I want to wait for Kurt."

Kurt yawned and rubbed his eyes, "Then you don't have to wait any longer..."

"How are you feeling?" Puck asked, instantly by his side.

"I'm okay...did you say they would let us see them?"

"They would let us see Alex...I haven't heard anything about Emily."

Kurt bit his lip, and was about to say something when a nurse stepped in the room She was smiling. "Hello you two, sorry to interrupt, but I have some news. Your daughter is going to be fine!" The lady looked positively ecstatic, and so did everyone else.

"When can we see her?" Puck asked.

"Right now, if you wish." Kurt nodded.

The lady checked to make sure Kurt was ready for the trip down the hall, and pushed his wheelchair. The others all followed. When they made it into the baby ward, the nurse showed them to the crib that held Alex. He was small, with whisps of dark hair on his head. The lady reached in and gently picked him up, and handed him to Kurt. He had been sleeping soundly, but at the movement, woke up. He blinked, revealing green eyes. Kurt gasped. "He has your eyes." Puck said to Kurt, kneeling down and watching as their son squirmed in Kurt's arms.

"He's adorable." Mercedes said. Puck reached over and took his little hand with his two fingers, it curled around his finger and the baby looked at it.

"What are you guys naming him?" Burt asked quietly.

"Alexander." Kurt said. "After the designer, Alexander Mcqueen." The boy in his arms gurgled, and yawned. Puck gently pulled his hand away, and the nurse took Alexander and laid him in the crib.

"Now, do you want to see your daughter?" The lady led them into a smaller area, and showed them Emily's crib. They all were surprised; she was hooked up to a few machines, and she was the smallest baby they had ever seen. She was sleeping and she looked adorable. Kurt asked the lady what was wrong exactly, and she smiled. "It is nothing to worry too much about, we have it all under control. Her lungs are too small to get the oxygen she needs, so we have to keep her under surveliance, and attatched to these machines here."

"Can I touch her?" Kurt asked.

"Yes Remember to be very gentle." Kurt reached in and gently stroked her small arm. The others stood by and watched silently. "We will have to keep her for quite a while here...As for Alex, he is about as healthy as he can be." They headed out of the nursery.

After a long while, Emily started to get well, and they were able to take them both home. They had bought a house in one of the nicer areas of the city, that was not the largest, but nice and comfortable. The twins shared one of the rooms that was right across from Kurt and Puck's room, and there was also a study for Kurt to work on his designs in, as well as the regular living room, guest room, dining room, kitchen, etc. Puck proposed to Kurt as soon as they got the twins home. They decided to have a small wedding outside, since they didn't want to have it in a church (or...sinagog...that's for jews right?). They invited the former Glee club, that they had kept in contact with, as well as their relatives, and friends from univercity. Puck was still taking classes to get his degree in education, and Kurt was just finishing up his designing school. Their future appeared to be bright.

END OF CHAPTER SIX. Okay my sweets, I apologise for the long wait, but I hope you're happy to know that I had fun on my vacation!

Since I kinda owe you now, I wrote two chapters just for you! 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay guys, like I promissed, the other chapter. Only one more to go after this!

The twins were walking and talking by the time Puck finished school, and Kurt sold his first big design. They celebrated the twin's third birthday at home with 'Grandpa Burt', 'Grama Carole' and 'Grandma Puckerman'. Puck had a meeting with the principle of the nearby elementry school, later that week. He had looked up the school, and found that it had a very limited Arts program, and planned to create one.

He woke up the morning of the interview beside Kurt, who was sleeping soundly. Over three years Kurt had not changed a bit. His hair was neatly laired, and his face was still boy-ish looking, although in his post-sleep fase he looked was less than his usual. Kurt was a great father to the twins and they were expecting another little one in four or so months. He stayed at home and worked on designes most days, but sometimes had to go to the 'studio' where he put them together and sent them in. He loved to dress up Emily in some designer outfits, and he always made sure Alex was included as well. Just like Mercedes had said, Alex was like a little-Puck, and Emily was like a little-girl-Kurt.

Puck slowly stood and dressed in an outfit that Kurt would aprove of, and went to check on the kids. They were both still quiet, and Puck went to make breakfast. He threw together an omlet, and went to wake Kurt. On the way to the berdroom, there was a loud knock on the door, he hurriedly sprinted to the door, before anyone could here the noise. He opened it to find a very cheerful Mercedes, looking the same as she had the last time she had visited except her hair was longer, and in neat curls. "'Cedes!" He whispered, and let her in.

"How's it been Puckerman?" She asked taking his hint to be quiet. "Kurt still asleep?"

"Yes, I was just going to wake him. I made breakfast, wan't some?"

"No, I'm okay. Where are the kids?" The twins loved Mercedes, she was known as 'Aunt 'Cedes' in the house. Emily was known as 'mini diva' and Alex as 'little Puckerman' or just his name.

"They are still sleeping as well. I have to head off to a meeting in a few. I am worried about Kurt, though. He has a design due in a bit, but he kids won't give him a break, and he is supposed to be resting more with the kid due in a few months. You mind watching the twins for a bit?"

"I would love to watch the twins! I have absolutely nothing to do, my demo was sent in yesterday, and my roomate ditched, and I can't let my favorite baby daddies get to worn out by the little devils." He led her into the living room, and sat her on the couch. He then proceded to the bedroom to wake Kurt.

"Hey, babe? Time to wake up." He shook Kurt lightly and he slowly awoke, "Hey, Mercedes is here and she's gonna watch the twins today. You finish your design while I'm gone will ya?"

Kurt gave him a sleepy smile and nodded, "When do you have to leave for your meeting?" He asked, shifting so he was face to face with his husband.

"In about fifteen. I'll stop by the grocery store on the way back. You need anything?" He shook his head, and then slid out of bed. Even though he was five months, his stomach was fairly small, unlike it was with the twins.

Puck went to talk to Mercedes as Kurt got ready. When he finally emerged from the bedroom, Emily had woken up and Puck was ready to leave. Kurt and Emily saw him to the door as he left, Kurt kissed him and wished him good luck. When he knelt down to Emily's level, she threw herself on him, giving him a big hug. He kissed her on the cheek and pulled away, she told him to have fun and he left. Puck was nervous about the upcomming meeting, but tried to think of something else and not get himself worked up.

It was a ten minute drive until he came up on the school, and got out of the car. When he entered the school, he came face to face with the man he assumed was the principal. "My name is Principal Green, you are Noah Hummel, I presume?" (Yeah, they decided to go with Kurt's last name...he isn't always the girl in the relationship.) Puck nodded, and let himself be led into an office at the end of the hall. "So, , what do you have to bring to this school?"

"Well, in my old school we had a glee club, where kids learnt to become performers. You know, singing and dancing, and stuff." He wrung his hands together, and looked at the principle.

"What exactly would 'singing and dancing and stuff' teach the kids?" He asked, clearly not impressed with this suggestion.

"Umm...It teaches them to express themselves, and show off their talent. Two of my friends went to broadway after Glee."

"Mr. Hummel, here at this school, we teach the kids the things they need to become scientists, teachers, doctors, and other important positions in today's world. Glee club would take their time away from studying, and in their future, the kids would regret it." Puck was a bit taken aback by this.

"I am sorry sir, but some of my best memories from high school was with glee club. It didn't really effect my future, except in a positive way. I think all kids should get that experience of performing."

"Do you have children, Mr. Puckerman?"

Puck nodded, "I have two kids, and another one on the way." Puck couldn't help but smile at the thought of his kids and his husband. Kurt was pregnant again, and although it was an accident, he was not upset when he told him, this time.

"And tell me, would you prefer if your kids went and performened on Broadway, or if they discovered the cure for cancer?" Puck looked at him disbeleivingly.

"As long as my kids were happy with what they were doing, I would be proud of them." He said.

"And your wife? Does she share the same views?" Puck swallowed, nervous again.

"Yes, my husband shares the same views." This time it was Mr. Green's turn to look surprised, but his expression turned firm.

"I am sorry, Mr. Hummel, but I think it best if I give the position to someone who would be...a better influence to the kids." Puck glared at the man, and started to say something before stopping and grabbing his jacket. He turned and strutted out of the office. He got in his car and slammed the door, he started driving down the street, trying to calm down. He pulled himself together as he got out of the car, he did not want the kids to see him upset.

"Mercedes? Kurt? I'm home!" He called out as he went inside the house.

"Dad!" Alex came running down the hall and Puck couldn't help but smile at his son. He reached down and pulled him up into his arms, and started walking to the kitchen where he could hear the others.

"How was your day?" He asked the three-year-old.

"Good! Auntie took us out for dinner, 'cause she don't know how to cook!" He giggled, and Puck smiled again.

"Where's Aunt 'Cedes now?" He asked, not seeing them in the kitchen.

"She trying to get Em to take her medicine in our room, but she don't want to." Puck sighed, and walked to the room. Mercedes was sitting with his daughter on her bed, trying to give her the inhaler, but it was being pushed away by a very stubborn little girl.

"Listren here, diva, you can take your inhaler, or I'll go get your daddy." Mercedes was used to trying to get the kids to do what she wanted. She knew that with Emily's lung problems, if she didn't take the meds, she could be in serious trouble.

"No! I don't want to!" Emily pouted and Puck moved in and took the inhaler from the black girl, who looked releived.

"Em, take your medicine." He said and held it out for her.

"Dad!" She whined.

"Emily do you want to go see Dr. Schafer?" Emily didn't like the doctor because he was a kind of scary guy, big and imposing, and he rarely smiled, but he was the best doctor they could find. She reluctantly opened her mouth and put it on the inhaler. Puck gave her two puffs of it, then gave it back to 'Cedes who put it in the case.

"How was your interview?" Mercedes asked, as they got up to follow the kids who ran out of the room.

Puck shook his head in defeat. "The principle didn't think I would be a 'good example' for the kids..." Mercedes placed hder hand on his shoulder.

"Is it because you and Kurt are..."

"Yes." He sighed, "It dousn't matter, anyway. The guy was so full of shit about the kids only wanting their time to study, and not to spend on having fun." They walked to the living room and sat down. "How's Kurt?" He asked.

"He finished his design a while ago, he is resting now." Puck excused himself to go and check on Kurt. "Kurt?" He asked, as he crept into the room.

Kurt walked out of the bathroom, looking absolutely exhausted. "Hey." He said and sat down on their bed.

"You okay?" He asked, coming to sit beside him, and putting his arm around the smaller man's shoulders. Kurt leaned into the embrace.

"Baby number three keeps giving me a hard time, but the doctors says it's a good sighn..." He wrapped his arms around his stomach, and Puck smiled sympithetically.

"Stop complaining, and be thankful that it's only mourning sickness; in a few months, it'll be screaming and crying, trying to keep us up all night." Kurt shot him a half-hearted glare.

"You try carrying a kid in your stomach, who kicks all night, and makes you sick all day, and then you be thankful!" Kurt lay down on the bed, and Puck put a hand on his back.

"Come on, love. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, we've both had a rough day." He lay down behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"The interview with the principle?" He asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'll look for another school tonight."

"Why didn't you get the job?" Kurt asked, already assuming correct.

"They run a strict school, I wouldn't be a 'good example' to the kids."

"It's okay, there are many other schools..." Kurt heard a bang from somewhere down the hall, and sighed, "Mercedes still here?" He asked.

"Yes, she's probably still with the kids." They lay for a few more minutes, before they heard a knock on the door. Kurt and Puck sat up, and they heard Mercedes on the other side of the door.

"Hey! You guys decent?" She asked.

"Yeah, come on in, girl." Kurt said, and Mercedes made her way in.

"Kurt! Boy, you feeling okay?" She asked, seeing his face, slouch, and baggy clothes.

"Just the baby, 'Cedes." He said tiredly.

"Well, the your other children are hungry again, so what can I give them to eat?" Puck got up and made his way to Mercedes.

"Kurt, try to get some sleep, okay? Did you take your pills?" kurt nodded, and Puck pulled Mercedes out of the room and shut the door. They went back into the kitchen, where the kids were sitting. Emily was playing with her dolls, and she handed one to Mercedes, beaming. Mercedes sat and tried to teach Emily how to braid the doll's hair, while Puck cut up some watermelon for the kids to snack on. Alex hovered by his side, snatching peices that were cut up.

When Puck took a seat at the table the kids started eating the watermenlon, getting the juice all down their chins. Puck cleaned them up, then noticed Mercedes looking worried. "What is it?"

"What? Oh, I...is Kurt like this often?" Puck gave and understanding nod.

"The mourning sickness has been effecting him 'lot's lately, he barely gets any sleep at night, so he is usually tired, but he still got up to take care of the kids when I was busy..." Puck looked a bit guilty, and then the kids started fighting.

"Dad! He took my Barbie!"

"I did not!"

"Yeah!"

"Kids! Be quiet, your dady is trying to get some sleep!" They queted down a bit, but Emily was still pouting.

"Dady's always sleeping!" She whined.

"Puck, maybe I should take the kids out for a bit." Mercedes suggested.

"I'll come too." He said, and got up to write a note telling Kurt that they went out.

They took the kids to the park to play for a bit, and then headed home, because it was almost supper time. When they got inside, Kurt was in the kitchen drinking some water, and had changed back into a snug top, and black dress pants. "Hey, Kurt, feeling better?" Mercedes asked her friend. He nodded.

"Daddy!" Emily squeeled, and launched herself at her father. He returned the hug, and did the same when Alex came running. Puck came in last, and smiled at his husband.

"Did you guys get something to eat while you were out?" Kurt asked, and Puck shook his head. "I'll order some pizza, that okay?" The kids all agreed enthusiasticly. Kurt got the phone and ordered some from the nearby Pizza Hut, and in a few minutes, there came a knock on the door. Puck got up, to go get it. He opened the door, and greeted the dilivery guy, before doing a double-take.

"Karofski?" He asked, recognizing the man as the old high school bully.

"Puckerman? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I live here." He said plainly.

"But it says it's for Mr...Hummel? Puckerman, you live with-"

"Yes, I live with Kurt Hummel, and my name is Noah Hummel now." He said, giving the money to him, and taking the pizzas from the shocked man. Before Puck could shut the door, Alex came running down the hall.

"Who's that?" Karofski asked, looking the kid up and down. Alex hid behind his father's leg, scared of the man.

"That is my son, now if you don't mind, I would like you to leave now." Karofski just stood there, still looking confused.

"You...you're gay now? But..you used to be...You had a kid with Hummel?" It was obvious that Karofski was not going to leave, and that made Puck even more mad. Before he could do anything about it, however, there came a call from down the hall.

"Noah? What's taking so long?" His husband walked down the hall towards them, but stopped as he saw who was standing at the door. "Karofski." Kurt said, his expression turning cold, Alex ran to his other dad, and hid behind him.

"Hummel? Oh, God, this is disgusting! You're...He..." He gestured down at Kurt's stomach, in the shirt he wore, there was no hiding that he was pregnant. Puck glared at Karofski, then tried to push him out of the house.

"Get the hell out of my house!" He yelled, and Karofski, sneered at him.

"Whatever, Fags!" He said, and Puck slammed the door shut. Just as Mercedes came running in, followed by Emily.

"What was that all about?" She asked, looking from Kurt to his husband, and not getting an answer. "Who was that?"

"It was Karofski." Kurt said, looking down at the ground.

"Dad, I don't like him..." Alex said.

"I know, but he's gone." Puck said.

"Karofski? Dave Karofski?" Mercedes asked, confused. They nodded, and Puck passed the pizzas to Mercedes, who got the hint, and took the kids to the kitchen to eat.

"You okay, Kurt?" He asked, and Kurt nodded. He allowed himself to be pulled into a hug.

"It's a long time since I've been called that..."

"Come one, babe, don't let him bother you, he is working at Pizza Hut, as a dilivery boy, for God's sake!" Kurt smiled. "You always said that the neanderthals would end up with no life, or woking for you...mind, that included me...oh well." Kurt laughed, and pulled away from Puck.

"Let's go eat, I'm starving!" Kurt said.

Okay! There you have it! I hoped you liked it! Now, I should apologise for a few things.

I know little about, like, pregnancy, and stuff, so I don't know if some of the thing like the mourning sickness (Does it always happen in the mourning...idk!) and the whole 'barely gets any sleep' thing is accurate or realistic.

I am also not sure if the twins would be like that at their age, since I don't personally know any three-year-olds.

If you are wondering why I included Karofski in here, it is because I had to have a reason for flashbacks in the next chapter, which will also feature Karofski!

Pleasepleaseplease Review! Like I say, if you don't like it tell me, and if you do, but have no constructive criticism (Full of myself, aren't I) the just tell my why you liked it. Complements boost and criticism builds, my friends! Ha ha! I just came up with that! I am soooo clever! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh, my lord! I am a fail! My sister forgot to proof the past two chapters, so they went up as I wrote them...REALLY SUCKISH! So I now I replaced them with the proof-read junk! I apologise for my SORRY EXCUSE FOR AN AUTHORNESS when I wright like that! (I spelled daddy wrong! How in the creation of glitter did I manage that!)**

**OKAY, THIS IS IT FOLKS, THE ENDING!**

Puck had found another job interview with a nearby school, just ten minutes away. He tried not to get his hopes up, and promissed himself that he would tell the principal right away about his family. The meeting was later in the afternoon, so he had the day to spend with Kurt and the kids. Kurt was still suffering from morning sickness, but he had only awoken once in the night, and he was feeling better. They were lazy all day, sleeping in, watching tv, and eating leftovers. Eventually it was 6:15, time for Puck to leave to his interview.

"Love you, babe." Puck said, as he pecked Kurt on the cheek, and did the same to both of their kids, then rested his hand on Kurt's stomach. Kurt smiled, and kissed him again, on the lips.

"Love you too, and good luck this time." Puck grinned, and made his way to his car, he pulled out, and waved at his family.

Kurt then turned to the kids, "What now, guys?" He asked.

"Movie!" Emily said, and Kurt put in one of her favorite Disney musicals. He went into his study to clean up some folders. When he was almost finished, he heard a loud crash, that sounded like shattering glass, and a scared cry from his daughter. He sprinted as fast as he could to the source of the noise-the kitchen. He ran in, and came face to face with David Karofski, holding a crowbar, and a half-full bottle of vodka (or half empty, depends what kind of a person you are!). Karofsky was standing in a pool of shaddered glass, that came from the busted window behind him. Kurt was frozen under the gaze of his old high school bully. The large man's eyes glinted dangerously, and the fact that he was completely wasted wasn't too comforting either.

Kurt hated alchohol, he hated how it made him act (oh, bambi!), and how it made other's act. Puck shared the same opinion, after growing up in fear of his drunk-ass father, he barely ever drank. Kurt tried not to think about the past two run-ins with drunk men that had put himself and his children in danger. Kurt was immeadietly concerned for his kids, and saw them both huddled in the other doorway, looking scared. "Karofski, what are you doing?" He asked, trying to be calm.

"I was thinking...that I needed to come over and...umm...Teach you a lesson! Yeah, that! 'Cause you turned Puckerman into a disgusting fairy." Karofski slurred. Kurt's eyes shifted back to his kids. Emily looked up at Karofski, before running to her dad. Karofski looked confused, but didn't try to hurt her. Kurt hoisted Emily up and she clung to his neck while he tried to keep her out of reach from the drunken man.

"Make him go away..." She pleaded. He held her close, and backed away as Karofski took a step toward them.

"Em, can you be brave for Daddy?" He whispered, while watching Karofski as he glared at them in outright disgust. "Go to my study, and find my phone, okay? Press the first button twice, then tell Dad what is going on, okay?" She nodded, and he let her down. She ran behind him and to the study.

"What's wrong, fag, scared?" He laughed drunkenly, and Kurt took a step towards him.

"Karofski, you've had too much to drink, you're confused. Put the crowbar and the bottle down." His voice wavereda little, and he was shaking as he took another step, and made a grab for the crowbar. He knew that it was a reckless move, but a drunk with a crowbar and a grudge is completely dangerous, and he had to protect his kids. Karofski was faster, though, and shoved him hard, into the counter. Kurt tried to stop himself from crying out, and he found himself trapped between Karofski and the counter. Karofski smirked and lurched as he walked toward him, then spit on the ground by Kurt's feet.

"Where's your little boy toy, huh? Get tired of you and run away?" Kurt didn't answer, just tried to back away farther. The drunk man's expression hardened. "I asked you a question, faggot!" Kurt brought his arms up over his head, to sheild himself from the hit, but Karofski swung with the bottle. It broke on impact and shattered, the peices getting wedged into the skin of Kurt's arm. He cried out, and sunk to the floor with his hands wrapped protectivly around his stomach, as Karofski started to kick him mercilessly.

"Daddy!" Kurt looked up and saw Alex running towards him, and throwing himself at Kurt, his expression scared and panicked. Karofski stopped for a moment, before looking at the boy disgustedly. Kurt wrapped his cut and bleeding arms around his son, craddling him close to his chest, and trying to sheild him from the terrifyingly dangerous man.

"This is...gross." Karofski slurred, and raised the crowbar.

"NO! Alex, go to your sister!" He practically threw the boy out of reach, before curling up again, tryng to protect himself as well as the life inside him. The heavy stick of metal hit him hard in the shoulder, and he cried out. He looked up through tear-filled eyes, and saw that both his kids were standing in the doorway, clinging to eachother and crying and screaming for him. Kurt's world spun as he was dragged up by his arm to a standing position. He yelped in pain as the grip on his arm forced one of the peices of glass to sink deeper into his arm. He saw Karofski's fist a second before it connected with his face. It hit him square in the nose, and he felt it snap, and start gushing blood.

He tried to pull away from Karofski, but he was grabbed by the throat and held there. Karofski kept his grip loose, not suffocating him, and Kurt was able to speak. "Karofsi...Please...Think of what you're doing to the kids...Please, Karofski, that's all they are...Children." He actually thought, for a moment, that he had gotten through to the bigger man, until he felt the grip on his windpipe tighten, and he struggled to breath.

"They aren't kids, they're disgusting things, freaks of nature, created by freaks of nature..." Kurt tried frantically to try and loosen Karofski's grip on his neck, trying to hold out, and not give in to the dizzying pain. 'The kids, think of the twins, if you stop fighting they will grow up with the painful memory of watching their dad die...and one of your children might never even come into this world...' Kurt let his hands fall from Karofki's, pretending that he had won. Karofki smiled, but his expression fell as Kurt's hand balled up in a fist, and he swung forcefully at his attacker. Karofski stumbled away, holding his face where Kurt had hit him. Kurt made a dash for his kids, ignoring the pain all over his body. He was almost there, when a large hand grabbed his shirt from behind and threw him back. He stumbled into the table, and Karofski approached him again.

Kurt turned away, his arms wrapped around his stomach, praying that Karofski had the decency not to hurt his kids if he was down. Or if not decency, than maybe he would pass out from the alcohol before he could reach them. Kurt waited, but the hit never came, he heard a crash and whirled around to see Karofski being thrown against the wall, and slump to the ground. He turned and saw his husband standing in the middle of the kitchen, breathing hard. "Kurt! Baby, you akay?" He didn't have the strength to answer, and he felt the worls spinning again. Puck caught Kurt before he fell, and the kids came running, crying and desperate. "It's okay Kurt, hold on. I called the ambulence, it's on the way here, just hold on." Kurt nodded and burried his face in Puck's chest, letting out the sobs and tears he was too scared to shed before. Puck held the kids as well, and started crying himself, afraid he came too late.

00000

Puck had just finished his interview with the principle of West Jame's Public School, and he was extemely happy. He had come out right away and told the woman of his family, and she told him was not the only member on staff who was gay, and the principle herself just celebrated her fourteenth anniversary with her wife. Puck had told her about Glee Club. She told him she had had one in her school, when she was young, and she had wanted one but lacked a teacher willing to hold one. They talked about Glee, family, and kids, and she told him that she was positive that he got the job. He started the drive home, in high spirits and excited to tell Kurt, when he recieved a call from his husband's cell.

"Hello." He said.

"Dad! You have to come home! The scary man is going to hurt Daddy!" Her daughter was crying and begging over the phone, and he heard a loud crash in the backround, accompanied by a cry of pain. Puck's face paled.

"Get your brother, and stay away from the man, okay? I'll be right there." He was less than ten minutes away, but he feared that he wouldn't be there in time, so he stepped on the gas, and sped towards his house. He phoned 911 as he drove, and told them to send an ambulence. He turned onto their road, and pulled up in front of their house. He ran out of his car and to the front door, then unlocked it and ran inside. He head the twins crying, and sprinted into the kitchen. Karofski had his back turned, and was advancing on Kurt, who was turned away as well. Karofski raised what looked to be a crowbar, and Puck ran at him. He pulled him away, and threw him back. Kurt turned, and saw him, his face was cut, and his nose was bleeding.

"Kurt! Baby, you okay?" Kurt blinked hazily, and started to fall. Puck caught him, and lowered him to the ground. His husband clung to his shirt and cried; the children were crying and he held them as well. He looked down and saw Kurt's arms, which were wrapped around his torso, and saw that they were stained with red, and glistening with shards of glass. He choked up, and gripped him tighter, "It's okay, Kurt, hold on. I called the ambulence, it's on the way here." He couldn't help a tear escaping, as he held his family. The love of his life lay crying and bleeding in his arms, and he felt that it was partially his fault for not arriving sooner. In what seemed like hours, the ambulence arrived, and took Kurt and the kids from him.

The twins were both shaken up when he took them home in the morning. The medics had had to make sure that the three-year-olds wouldn't go into shock after the traumatic experience, so they had stayed the night. Puck stayed with Kurt as the doctors removed the glass, and stitched him up. His shoulder was dislocated, his nose broken, and he had multiple bruises as well. Kurt was had been worried more for his unborn child than for himself, but they had soon found out that the baby should be fine. Puck took their twins home, and he immediatly phoned Mercedes and Kurt's dad. They had arrived the next day, and, after visiting Kurt, decided to watch the kids for a few days while Kurt recovered.

Kurt was let out after almost a week in the hospital, and stayed at home with Burt and his kids while Puck and Mercedes had to go to the police to find out what would happen to Karofski. The ex-jock had been taken into custody, and had almost immeadietly been sentenced to jail, for 'unnececarily attacking and harming innocent people, and abusing alcohol'. Puck was finally alone with his husband after everything had settled down, and he decided to speak what was on his mind.

"Kurt, I think we should move." They were sitting in the living room, after the kids had gone to bed.

"What? Why? Because of Karofski?" Kurt frowned.

"Yes. It isn't safe here..."

"Noah! That was just one time, we happened to meet someone we knew. It doesn't mean it isn't safe here!"

"Kurt-"

"Do you remember the man in Lima and your father?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Yes, of coarse, but-"

"We aren't safe anywhere we go; we will never be...fully accepted. We've always known that."

"Kurt, if this happens again, I may not get there in time...Kurt, you know I couldn't live with myself if that happened."

"And running, Noah? Running like cowards? Running from this? What will that do?"

"Kurt, if we went somewhere where no one knew us...there-"

"Where no one knew us? So, no one would know we're together, no one would know that the kids are ours? Puck, I am not hiding in the closet because of Karofski." Kurt knew he was ranting, but he needed to get his point across.

"Kurt, that isn't what I meant-" He looked desperately at his husband.

"So what do you mean? You just want to give up our house, our life, your new job, just because you think I can't protect myself?"

"Kurt, I know you can take care of yourself-"

"Then why do you always say that you need to protect me, that if you can't be around, it could be too late...I am tired of being looked after, being the weaker one..."

"Babe, you are strong, I know that. I don't think you any less than my equal, but against Karofski or my father..."

"I don't want to move Puck, okay?" Kurt said, with finalty.

"What did you call me?" He looked hurt.

"Noah-"

"You haven't called me Puck ever since we started dating."

"Well, I guess I thought that when you were Puck you were a little less...considerate, than Noah is." Puck started to stand.

"Considerate? The only reason I brought this up is because I couldn't stand you getting hurt again." Puck's expression changed from hurt to offended, and angry.

"Puck-"

"Don't call me that!" There voices were getting steadily louder, and they were both standing, now.

"I-" Kurt stopped and turned to the door, grabbing his keys and throwing it open.

"Kurt, where are you going?"

"Out." He said, and stepped outside.

"Kurt, let's-" Puck made a move to follow him, but he turned to glared at him, and Puck stopped.

"I need some time to think, okay?" He slammed the door, and stomped to his car, and got in. No one followed him out, so he started it, and drove off. He drove for a long while, with no particular destination in mind. He felt sobs rise up in his throat, and he pulled over. He put his arms on the wheel, and put his head down. He cried for God knows how long, until he wiped off his eyes and looked up. He saw the scars on his arms, and that only brought on more tears.

_"It's okay, Kurt, hold on. I called the ambulence, it's on the way here." Kurt clung to him, thinking only of the life in his stomach, and of how blessed he was that Puck had shown up._

Kurt put his head back onto his arms, and cried, his mind kept brining up more images from the past.

_"Kurt...I umm...wanted to tell you...I kinda have always, kinda liked you..." Kurt thought of how cute Puck looked when he blushed, and he smiled at his statement._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well, after I joined Glee...I kinda got this crush on you. God, I'm such a sorry excuse for a badass..."_

Kurt smiled, despite himself, at the memory, and then was struck with another image.

_"I'm pregnant."_

_"What, is it mine?"_

_"Of coarse it's yours, who's elses would it be?"_

_"I swear I will be the best father I can be...as long as you want to go through with it."_

Kurt looked down at his stomach as his baby gave a kick, and he rested one hand on it, the other on the wheel as he dropped his head.

******  
_"I am in law school and dating Kurt Hummel."_

_"Noah! Noah?"_

_"What is it, Kurt, what's wrong?"_

_"The twins...they're coming."_

_"What?"_

_"Noah! Do something!"_

_"Just hold on, Kurt."_

_"I can't beleive it..."_

_"What do you mean, Noah?"_

_"I can't believe that three years ago, I was throwing you in dumpsters...and now, years later, you just gave birth to our kids and I'm madly in love with you."_

_"I love you too...and you still haven't given me the sweaters you owe me..."_

_"Kurt Hummel, you've already blessed me with two beautiful children...and that is all I could ask for and more, but can I just ask you one more thing?" He took a breath and got on one knee, "Will you marry me?"_

_"Noah! I love you so much! And yes, I will marry you." he threw himself at his fiance, and kissed him._

_"Noah?"_

_"Yes, Kurt?"_

_"Can I talk to you about something?"_

_"What, oh, yeah, of coarse. I was just working on me essay, sorry. What is it?"_

_"I'm...pregnant again."_

_"Kurt...you're..." Kurt nodded._

_"You okay, Noah?" He asked, as Puck stuttered, and gaped at him._

_Instead of answering, he just pulled Kurt into a kiss, wrapping his arms around him, and smiling as they pulled away._

_000_

The flashbacks ended, and Kurt sat up in his car. He realised that he had fallen asleep with his head on the steering wheel and his arm protectivly wrapped around his stomach. He sighed, and thought about what he had just experienced. After all of the memories he had gathered one thing: Puck loved him, and had always put Kurt before of himself, doing anything and everything for him. He had gotten him pregnant, married him, bought them a house, and worked so hard to get a job. And when Kurt's life was in danger, he wanted nothing more than to protect him. And Kurt repaid him by calling him inconsiderate, cowardly, and that he treated him like a child. Kurt groaned and looked down at his stomach, and his bruised skin. "I am such an idiot!" He cried, not caring if someone saw him in his car, crying and talking to himself. "Noah, I don't deserve you." He said, starting up the car again and driving back home.

He stepped into his house to find the living room and kitchen deserted. He heard whispers and they led him into the twin's room. He stopped in the doorway, unnoticed by the people inside.

"Dad, you have to go find him...what if the scary man gets him again..." Alex and Emily were sitting on Alex's bed with Puck, who was seated on the edge with Emily cradled in his arms and Alexander under the covers.

"Don't worry, Alex, he's gonna be okay...He can take care of himself..." Puck's voice broke at the last statement and he looked away from his kids, remembering their fight.

Emily started to cry, and he held her close, soothing her. "shhh...It's okay, Em...He'll be back..."

"I want him to come home!" She cried, and Kurt wanted to go and comfort her, but couldn't bring himself to move.

"He will..." Puck said, "When you wake up, if he isn't here, we'll go find him...okay?"

"But Dad!"

"Go to sleep, guys, I'll be here if you need me."

Emily nodded, and Alex settled down onto the pillows. Kurt smiled, and silently made his way into the living room to wait for Puck. After a while, he appeared at the door, then stopped when he saw Kurt. "You're back." Puck's face and voice were devoid of emotion as he leaned casually against the doorframe, studying Kurt.

"Yes...Are the kids okay?" He asked, not able to look into Puck's gaze. After a long pause, Puck sighed, and looked away, his facade of no emotion broke, and Kurt realized how tired he looked.

"Emily had a nightmare after you left, about Karofski...She woke up crying, and Alex called for me..." He sat down on the couch across from Kurt and put his head in his hands. "They wanted to see you, know that you were alright...but you weren't here." Kurt flinched at his slightly angry tone.

"How long was I gone?" He asked quietly, looking down at his hands folded on top of his belly, when Puck looked at him.

"About an hour, I guess...I'm really tired, I'm gonna head off to bed..." He stood, and Kurt got up and put his hand on Puck's arm.

"Noah...I'm sorry..." His husband turned to him, and studied his face, this time Kurt held his gaze.

"Kurt-"

"No, Noah, just wait, I'm not done." He sat on the couch, and Noah followed him. "I shouldn't have gone off on you like that...I understand why you wanted to move...I'm sorry for calling you inconsiderate and stuff, because I know that all that you do is for me...for us...I love you, Noah, and I hope you can forgive me."

"You're already forgiven." Puck stroked Kurt's cheek, and leaned in to kiss him, breifly, before pulling back. "And I am sorry for wanting to make us move..."

"No, it wouldn't have been that terrible of an idea." Kurt smiled and nodded, before bringing their lips together for another kiss. Kurt slung his arms around Puck's neck, and Puck rested his hand on the smaller man's hip, and the other on his baby bump. He pulled back as he felt the baby kick under his palm, he looked up at Kurt and smiled, pecking him on the lips before helping him up and pulling him to their bedroom.

**Okay. Finally, it is done.**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed, and to those who stuck with this story to the end. Thanks to my sister who helped me outline this with her random dreams of Karofski the pizza guy, and her hyper rants about Kurt always being the 'girl in the relationship'. Ich Liebe Dich, Sista! Thanks to those who gave me boosts of confidence with the compliments, and those who gave very helpful constructie criticism. I hope you are all satisfied with this story, and ending, and I apologise for my lack of spellcheck, and my use of commas, as well as my lack of knowledge in...everything. If you would be so kind as to review, I can garentee more puckurt in the future!**


End file.
